The invention relates to a system for the handling of solid waste involving multiple solid waste handling stations.
Systems for receiving, transferring and compacting solid waste are not new. It is well known to deposit waste in a hopper, and to activate a ram to transfer the waste to, and compact the waste in, a storage container for subsequent disposal.
However, when the storage container is filled or packed, additional waste added to known prior art systems merely accumulates, eventually overflowing. The results are unsightly littering, unpleasant odors or stench, the attraction of rodents and undesirable insects, and the creation of a health hazard.
Also, known prior art systems are inoperable for the period during which a packed storage container is being emptied and returned; or being exchanged.
Furthermore, such systems having reciprocating rams present dangers, particularly to small children.
It has been found that a system according to the invention is capable of continual, uninterrupted operation. Problems attendant with waste overflow are avoided. The inconvenience associated with system shutdown for emptying or exchanging a packed container is nonexistent.
It has further been found that a system according to the invention is safe to operate and virtually childproof.